Detention
by Baybeetricia
Summary: Hermione has gotten her first ever detention. Will it be a good and prosperous experience or will it end up a utter disaster? COMPLETE


_**Detention**_

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing_**

_**This idea just came to me last night and I had no choice but to write it, so tell me what you think.**_

_**

* * *

**_Hermione walked exceedingly fast to her first ever detention. She was mumbling under her breath, remembering how she got in this particular position.

* * *

_She was in her last class before lunch and her potion was almost ready. She smiled at the potion as she saw that it changed to its rightful color; orange in a matter of minutes. She turned the burner off under it and proceeded to pack up. While she was packing up she noticed that someone had bumped into her table; paying no attention to it, she continued to pack her belongings. When she finally looked up she saw an unmistakable blond hair boy walk by. _

_She sighed to herself and looked at her perfect potion. But what stunned her was that her potion wasn't perfect anymore. It was now a bluish-purple color; that gargled and bubbled. She knew that it had to been done by non other than Draco Malfoy. 'Oh How I despise that boy' she thought. Without her knowledge Snape walked around the class and began scolding people on their inability to make a simple potion. When he finally got to her, he smirked. He then looked at her with amusement in his eyes and said "Well, well, well. If it isn't miss know-it-all slipping in a class. I never thought I'd see the day." Hermione turned beet red and her anger was just bubbling; while the Slytherin's laughed out loud. _

_She looked at Malfoy, who also had a satisfied looked on his face. She sneered at him and he sneered back. Seconds later she was interrupted by Professor Snape's drowning voice. "Miss Granger. Stop ogling Mr. Malfoy and learn to pay attention to your studies..." Snape began walking off and then turned to look at her and said "...oh yeah, 50 points from Gryffindor."_

"_But sir, that's not fair. It was all Malfoy's fault."_

"_Miss Granger, why don't you stop blaming people for your mistakes and learn to take responsibility for your own actions."_

"_I would if the responsibility was mine's to take" Hermione mumbled. _

_Snape's head snapped back into Hermione's direction so fast, she could of sworn that she heard it crack. He looked at the Head Girl and said "Just for your smart tongue, Miss Granger, You have detention we me tonight at 7. Don't be late."_

_But before Hermione could argue with him, the bell rang and everyone filled out. While leaving a very irritable and almost murderess looking Hermione behind.

* * *

_

Hermione was brought back from her reminiscing when she ran into a hard back. She stumbled back and caught her balance just in time to see, the person she hated most going inside the Potion's room. She quickened her steps and walked in; talking a seat.

"How very kind of you to join us Miss Granger. It looks like you won't be alone tonight. Mr. Malfoy seems to have gotten himself into trouble as well and will be spending his detention with you. Both of you will be cleaning the floors, cauldrons, and cupboards; without your wands. Since there is little to do in all, I gave you all to do. When I get back, I expect this room to be cleaned. Do you understand?"

"Yes, professor Snape." Both Hermione and Draco said in unison as Snape swept pass them and made his way out of the classroom.

Hermione immediately went to the cupboards to start work in there; locking the door behind her. But all of a sudden she felt something brush up against her back. She knew no one was in there but she still took a look and was shocked out of her wits. There he was, Draco Malfoy, sitting on the counter looking at her. She looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

Draco returned the same intense eye contact and then jump off the counter and began walking towards her. Her breath caught in her throat and she back up; but stopped when she felt her back touch the cabinets. Draco smirked and said "You know Granger; you've grown up into a hot girl."

Hermione looked at him, wide eyed, and said "What are you on about, now Malfoy?" Without her knowledge her eyes turned a shade deeper and a little cloudy. Draco knew that look. He had that look in her eyes every time he saw her. It was desire. He smiled on the inside and then done something he wanted to do for a while. He rubbed his smooth finger across her smooth face and inhaled her scent. It was vanilla; and it smelled good.

Hermione, on the other hand, was fighting with herself on the inside. She wanted to push him away but yet she wanted him closer. Her thoughts were thrown out the window when she felt his mouth on her earlobe. She let out an almost inaudible moan. After hearing her approval, he moved back from her and looked her straight in the eyes and said "I want you Granger."

Her eyes grew cloudier with lust and she said "I want you too."

He leaned in to kiss her and she met him halfway catching his mouth in a spectacular, mind-blowing kiss. After seconds of gentle kissing, it grew hungrier with passion; that neither of them knew they possessed. He had had a taste of her and he wanted more; much more. He leaned lower and began kissing her special spot on the nape of her neck

He then began licking his way back up to her ear. She moaned a bit louder than before and was granted with the feel of Draco biting into her skin. She moaned louder and pulled the green ribbon out of his shoulder length hair and pulled him away from her. He looked at her confused but his thoughts were subsided by her hands opening his school robes and throwing them aside. He gave her a devilish smile and proceeded to kiss her.

While he did that, he too, took of her school robes and throwing it aside. He stopped kissing her and looked at the beauty before him. She wasn't the flat chested, buck-teethed, bushy haired book-worm from the first year. She was now a goddess whose hair fell down her back in long spiral ringlets and curves in all the right places. Not to mention the noticeable increase in her bust size. It wasn't too small or too large; it was just the right size for Draco. He looked at her eyes and saw them seeking his approval. He smiled at her and went into kiss her again. '_He actually smiled at me'_ Hermione thought to herself.

While they were kissing, Hermione's hands went to his shirt and, with fast fingers, unbuttoned them. When he finally broke the contact of their lips to move to her neck, he felt a cool chill along his chiseled chest. He pulled away quickly and looked at her observing his chest. Like Hermione, he wasn't the same boy from first year with slicked back hair and a ever present scowl on his face. He was now a fine, chiseled chested man with broad shoulders and shoulder length hair. She then looked further down his chest and found a small trail of blond hair trailing down the lower part of his stomach into his pants. '_I wonder where that leads'_ she thought devilishly.

Draco saw where her eyes were looking and he too smiled. She wanted the same thing that he wanted and he would be damned if he was going to let someone walk into the room without him getting what he wanted. After minutes of observing her watching his chest, he took matters into his own hands. He ripped open her shirt; sending buttons flying left and right. She looked at him, surprised as he then took it off completely and threw it on the pile clothes that already occupied the floor.

He slid his arms around her waist and brought her closer. He gasped as her lower stomach came in contact with his hard member. She looked at him and licked her lips. Before he could even think, her hands began messaging his clothed member. He groaned as she began rubbing harder. He quickly pulled her hands away and looked her in the eyes and said "I suggest you stop that or I'm going to cum in my pants."

She moaned and reached for his belt button. He stopped her again but this time, he pulled her hip closer to him. He reached under her remarkably short skirt and she moaned in his ear as his hands collided with her butt cheeks. His hands rubbed again her silky smooth knickers and then traveled lower until he got to his destination; the seat of it. (knickers). He arrived to the seat of the knickers and was surprised that she was so wet; wet for him.

He immediately got harder (if that was even possible) and rubbed against her hard. They both needed release; bad. He suddenly became irritated and ripped her knickers off clean. She groaned as the cool air swept across her hot and aching core. She then looked at him and said "Draco, you have too much clothes on."

He groaned louder than before and immediately his pants dropped leaving him in only his green and silver boxers. She stared at his member straining against his boxers and wondered how it would feel inside of her. She knew it wouldn't hurt because she was not a virgin but from the outline of it, she knew it was the biggest she had ever seen.

He looked in the direction her eyes were leading to and he finally discarded the rest of his clothes; leaving him completely naked and her in her bra and skirt. He walked back over to her and pushed her into the cabinets behind her and took off her bra. She bit her lips and smirked at him. His mouth was slightly ajar and he was staring at her chest like it was the most amazing thing in the world. She took her index finger, lifted his chin and kissed his passionately on the lips. He groaned in her mouth and slipped his knee between he legs.

She moaned in his mouth and he took that as a sign to proceed with his endeavors. So he lifted her up and secured her legs, which instantly wrapped around him, around his waist. He looked at her on last time and positioned himself into place. She was practically begging him to continue but when he began entering her, he stopped and asked "Are you a virgin."

She looked at him and said "No."

He breathed a sigh of relief and resumed his position of entry...

* * *

_What do you think? Good huh. I'm finally done...Not! Here is the ending part._

* * *

As soon as he was about to enter, Hermione got awoken from her thoughts by someone calling her name."Granger! Granger! Open this damn door now! Detention is over!" 

Hermione shaked her head, from the naughty thoughts that clouded it, and slowly opened the door and was greeted by a very pissed of Draco. "What did you say Malfoy?"

"I said detention is over. Snape wants us out of this room; now!"

"Oh, okay." Hermione stepped out of the doorway but was pulled back by a even angrier Draco.

"You've been in here for over an hour and you haven't done a thing to this room. Wait until Snape finds out."

"Please, Malfoy. I'll do anything. Please don't tell professor Snape."

Draco smirked and asked "Anything?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, sighed, and said "yes, anything."

He then walked so close to her, that she could feel his breath on her cheek. He leaned towards her ears and whispered "Since you said _anything_, I want you too..."

As he was saying what he wanted from her, her lips curled into a small smile and she knew immediately that she was going to say yes. She already wanted him; he just had to say that he wanted her; which he did.

"So...are you going to do it, or are you going to make me tell Snape of our dear Head Girl's disobedience?"

She pretended to ponder on it for a minute and then a smirk, almost mirroring Draco's own, appeared on her face as she said "Okay, Malfoy..." she let the sentence linger for a few seconds to build suspense; then she said it "...I'll do it."

He had a winning smile on his face. Not a regular smile, but a genuine smile. He then pulled of their wands out of his pocket, handed her hers and with a swish of his wand, the room was cleaned. He then walked, confidently, over to her, wrapped her in his arms and whispered in her ears "See you in the common room."

With a squeeze of her buttocks, and an abrupt turn he was gone. Hermione leaned against the wall and exhaled the air; she didn't know she was holding in. She walked towards the door and said; to no one in particular "So, this is what detention is all about. Mmm, it definitely has it perks."

With that said she left the potions room and proceeded to her night of events; hosted by non other than the schools' head boy; Draco Malfoy.

**_The End_**


End file.
